À cœur ouvert
by Ella-33
Summary: Une tante grincheuse, un brin sadique. Une imprégnation. Une louve qui s'auto-proclame sa meilleure amie. Une mère qui à disparut à l'autre bout du monde pour un voyage d'affaire. Bref, Roxane débarque à la Push. ( Le résumé est pas terrible, manque d'idée désolé. Je le modifierai plus tard.). Écriture à quatre mains. Venez lire .
1. Prologue

Bonjour ~

A cœur ouvert est une Fanfiction que j'écris avec une amie rencontrée sur skyblog, ayant pas mal de chose à faire chacune de notre côté l'écriture des chapitre est plutôt lente, donc ne vous étonnez pas si il n'y a pas de chapitre pendant un ou deux mois ! On ne l'abandonnera pas. Bonne lecture. ( Je poste le chapitre 1 dans la foulée ).

* * *

><p>« Au revoir ma chérie, je t'aime, on s'appelle ! »<p>

Au revoir, encore, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle me dit au revoir.  
>Ma mère part une fois de plus en voyage d'affaire, avant, elle avait pour habitude de m'emmener avec elle, je la suivais partout, je ne suis jamais resté plus d'un an au même endroit, cela ne me dérangeait pas vraiment. Mais les choses changent. Elles changent lorsque l'on vous dit qu'au lieu d'être en voyage, votre père ne voulait pas de vous et qu'il est partit sans laisser ni adresse, ni numéro. Un des nombreux mensonges que ma mère m'a servit sur mon géniteur. Les choses changent lorsque vous avez 17 ans, que vous décidez que vous ne suivrez plus votre chère maman jusqu'au bout du monde pour vous faire une place dans un lycée et finalement repartir. J'avais décidé. C'était stupide vous me direz puisque je m'en vais encore ! Mais c'est différent ! Je retourne là ou j'ai commencé ma vie, là où je peux vivre en liberté loin des grandes villes où ma mère dort.<br>Au fait je suis Roxane. Des choses en particulier sur ma personne ? Je vous laisse deviner alors, je ne dors jamais les nuits de pleines lune, je suis bouillante, la peau matte.  
>Je suis un loup. Oméga. Ma mère ? Trop occupée dans ses dossiers pour s'apercevoir que je suis en vie. Pas la peine de lui en parler. De toutes manières, elle penserait que je fearit ça pour attirer son attention ! Cela ne servirait à rien, je pourrais me peindre en bleue elles ne me verrait pas !<p>

Je fais un dernier signe de la main à ma mère et remonte les escaliers pour préparer mes affaires. Demain je pars pour Forks. La réserve de la Push.


	2. Chapitre 1 : Tu es nouvelle ?

Mon réveil sonne encore, habituellement je déteste ce bruit, mais ce matin, il a beau être six heures et demi, je suis très heureuse. Dans environ une heure je me trouverais dans un taxi direction Forks. Je pars chez ma tante.  
>Ma tante ce nomme Jacqueline. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis mes 8 ans, elle n'a pas dû beaucoup changer, en caractère du moins. A mon plus grand regret, ce n'est pas le genre de tante qui vous met a l'aise, mais c'était sois ça, sois partir avec ma mère, étant donné que ma grand-mère est morte, que mon grand père est en maison de retraite, et que mon géniteur a disparu de la surface de la terre. je me retrouvais coincée dans un cul de sac ! Ma mère et ses voyages barbant, sans aucun ami, et dans des grandes villes oppressantes, ou alors ma tante, très ennuyante mais posée dans un village avec la plage, la nature, et une petite chance d'avoir un ami, car il faut le dire, je ne suis pas ce qu'il y a de plus sociable. Enfin bref « arrête de te plaindre jeune fille » aurait dit ma mère ! Mais il faut dire que ça lui arrivait souvent de dire ça, il suffisait qu'un stylo de fonctionne pas et que je lui dise pour qu'elle me réponde d'un air hautain cette phrase.<br>Je me lève et enfile un jean, un pull et attache rapidement mes cheveux en queue de cheval haute puis descend les escaliers avec ma valise et mon sac. Je prends un biscuit dans le placard et file me brosser les dents. Une fois fait, je range ma trousse dans mon sac et enfile mes baskets, je jette un coup d'œil a l'horloge.7h02. Bon je suis en avance. J'attrape alors mon portable et m'affale lourdement sur le canapé de cuir, profitant du fait que ma mère ne soit pas là pour me hurler de ne pas sauter sur le mobilier. Je tape le numéro sur mon portable et envoie un sms à ma mère.

à : Maman  
>Coucou, comment vas-tu ? Je me suis levée, j'ai mangé, rangé, et le taxi ne devrait pas tarder, Bisous<p>

J'appuie sur envoyer et pose ensuite mon portable. Je prends un magasine de mode que ma mère a du ramener d'un endroit quelconque, mais bon de toute façon moi et la mode, c'est comme l'huile et l'eau. Après avoir enfin compris comment faire une mousse au chocolat a l'aide d'un article, la sonnette retentit. J'enfile mon blouson en cuir et prend mes affaires. J'ouvre la porte et sors je ferme et descend le pavillon. Un homme m'attend, il est grand blond aux yeux noisettes.

«_ **Bonjour, c'est moi qui te conduirais jusqu'à Forks**, _dit-il en souriant._  
>_ <strong>Bonjour merci, ma mère vous a déjà réglé ?<strong>  
>_ <strong>Oui ne t'en fais pas !<strong> »

Il prend mes valises et m'ouvre la portière. Je me glisse a l'intérieur et sors mes écouteurs. Je lance ma musique tandis qu'il démarre, je peu paraître impolie, mais je veux éviter les questions. Je fini par m'endormir au son de mes musiques.

Je lève la tête a l'entente du son du vibreur de mon téléphone. Je regarde l''heure, 8h07, je prend mon portable, enlève un écouteur et lis le message. Légèrement impatiente d'arriver je demande au conducteur l'heure de ma délivrance.

«_**Vers quelle heure arriverons nous ?**  
>_ <strong>Je dirais vers midi si il n'y a pas trop de circulations !<strong>  
>_ <strong>Merci.<strong> »

De : Maman  
>D'accord Chérie, tout va bien, je suis à Paris pour une nuit, demain départ Tokyo ! Dis-moi lorsque tu es avec Jacqueline ! Bisous.<p>

À : Maman.  
>D'acc Bisous .<p>

Je repose mon portable, remet mon écouteur et me rendors rapidement, bercée par la musique. J'étais vraiment impatiente de découvrir mon nouvel environnement. Je me demande si j'allais réussir à me faire des amis, j'espère que les gens là-bas seront sympa. Surtout cette tante que j'allais devoir côtoyer tout les jours. Je ne me souvenais pas de grand choses à son sujet. Ce que je savais en tout cas c'est qu'à la Push il n'y avait que, aller soyons gentils, trente jours de soleil par an. Vive la péninsule de Washington. De toute manière autant que j'arrête de me plaindre dès maintenant puisque je serais coincée là-bas pendant un bon bout de temps.

[...]

La circulation n'ayant pas été trop pénible nous arrivions à la Push avec seulement une heure de retard, je m'attendais vraiment à pire. Je remercie le conducteur qui avait eu la bonté de m'amener jusqu'à chez ma tante et en plus de m'aider à porter mes valises. Comme quoi le monde renferme encore des personnes avec un minimum d'humanité.

Je rentre chez ma tante, la maison ne semble pas au sommet de sa forme. À peine entrée qu'une forte odeur d'encens attaque mon sensible odorat. La fumée dégagée me pique les yeux. Décidément, je ne suis pas sûre que cette femme et moi on s'entendent. Je finis par la trouver assise sur une balancelle à l'arrière de la maison.

«_ **Bonjour tante Jacqueline.**  
>_ <strong>Qui est-ce ?<strong>, _sursaute-elle._  
>_ <strong>Roxane,<strong> _répondis-je_, **je dois rester vivre ici le temps que ma mère termine ses affaires**, _ajoutai-je._  
>_ <strong>Je suis vieille pas sénile, ingrate !<strong>  
>_ <strong>Euh... Oui<strong>, _murmurai-je surprise._  
>_ <strong>Ta chambre est à l'étage, première porte à droite<strong>, _Ajouta-elle_.»

Je suivis les indications qu'elle m'avait données. Elle ne semble pas très heureuse de me revoir malgré les neuf années durant lesquelles je ne l'ai pas vue. Une vrai insociable en soit. Elle a expédié les retrouvailles. J'espère que je vais réussir à me faire des amis rapidement pour échapper à cette grincheuse. Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais de toute manière...

J'ouvre la porte de ma chambre. Je cligne des yeux plusieurs fois en voyant la « chambre ». Il y a tellement de poussière... Je me demande combien de centimètres il peut y avoir. J'allai devoir tout nettoyer avant de m'installer. Bien, on voit que je suis pas spécialement la bienvenue ici, j'ai compris. Je dois être maudite. Je pose mon sac et ma valise dans le couloir et commence à nettoyer... Après une heure voir plus, de ménage intensif la pièce retrouve une seconde jeunesse. Je découvre alors ma nouvelle caverne et me rend compte qu'avec un peu de ménage, la pièce est finalement très grande. Bon certes, plus petite que la mienne, mais suffisante pour les quelques mois à passer ici Je range mes affaires dans l'unique armoire. Couverte de poussière, je hâte d'aller prendre une douche bien méritée.

Je ressors voir ma chère tante, notez l'ironie, qui était toujours installée sur sa balancelle. Comment elle fait pour rester assise là toute la sainte journée ?! Je m'installe à côté d'elle, elle prit bien soin de m'ignorer. Dix minutes passèrent...

«_ **Si tu n'as rien à faire, il y a les courses à faire. Il n'y a presque plus rien à manger.**  
>_ <strong>Je ne sais pas où est le magasin<strong>, _m'aventurai-je._  
>_ <strong>Tu prends à droite en sortant de la maison et tu suis les pancartes<strong>, _répliqua-t-elle durement._  
>_ <strong>Euh... D'accord<strong>, _répondis-je légèrement énervée_.»

Je prends ma veste, de l'argent dans les réserves de ma tante et partis en direction du magasin. Je suivis ces fameuse pancartes, voilà que je sers de femme de ménage et servante. J'ai gagné le gros lot. Bon sang. Après une quinzaine de minutes de marche, j'arrivais en vu du magasin. Je sors la liste de course que m'avait remit ma tante et commence à rassembler tous ce dont nous avions besoin. J'en profitais pour m'acheter un nouveau cahier de dessin. L'ancien étant complet. Je me mis alors a penser a tout mes dessins laissé à la maison pour manque de place. Il ne me reste qu'un seul cahier.

Suite, à cette sortie j'entrepris de rentrer. Une fois à l'extérieur... Eh bien... La vérité me rattrape rapidement. Je ne sais même plus de quel côté je suis venu. Je reste planter un moment en plein milieux en me demandant quel chemin prendre.

Je lâche un soupir. J'allais finir par décider en tirant à pile ou face, quand on m'interpella.

«_ **Salut !**  
>_ <strong>Salut...<strong>, _répondis-je surprise qu'on s'adresse à moi._  
>_ <strong>Tu es nouvelle ?<strong>, _m'interrogea l'homme qui devait être plus âgé que moi._  
>_ <strong>Oui<strong>, _fis-je timidement._  
>_ <strong>Tu es perdu ?,<strong> _rigola-t-il._  
>_ <strong>Oui, en effet, mais comment...<strong>  
>_ <strong>Tu n'as pas bougé depuis plus de dix minutes<strong>, _me coupa-t-il._  
>_ <strong>C'est si visible que ça...<strong>, _rougissais-je._  
>_ <strong>Oui, je te raccompagne si tu veux ? Je connais la Push par cœur.<strong>, _me proposa-t-i_l.  
>_ <strong>Eh bien, j'accepte avec plaisir si ça te dérange pas.<strong>  
>_ <strong>Pas de soucis. Au fait moi c'est Jacob.<strong>  
>_ <strong>Roxane, enchantée.<strong>  
>_ <strong>Alors, où dois-je te ramener ?<strong>  
>_ <strong>Chez ma tante, Jacqueline.<strong>  
>_ <strong>Ho c'est ta tante ?<strong> _grimaça-t-il._  
>_ <strong>Tu n'as pas l'air de l'apprécier ?<strong>  
>_ <strong>Elle est grincheuse, sans te vexer.<strong>  
>_ <strong>Oh t'inquiète pas... Je m'en suis rendue compte...<strong> »

Il commença à marcher et je le suis histoire de pas me perdre, encore. Il me parle de la Push et de ses amis pendant le trajet. Il me posa quelque question. Un vrai moulin à paroles ! Il n'y avait jamais de blanc avec lui. On arriva bien vite à destination, on continua à discuter pendant un moment. Avant que je me décide à rentrer. Je le salut et rentre.

À peine ai-je passée la porte d'entrer que tante Jacqueline me sauta dessus, heureusement que je ne suis pas cardiaque, fut ma seul pensée.

«_ **Je ne veux plus que tu t'approches de ce délinquant**, _éructa-elle._  
>_ <strong>Pourquoi ?<strong>  
>_ <strong>C'est un délinquant ! Je ne veux pas qu'il t'influence et que tu te mettes dans les affaires louches de ses amis et lui<strong>, _argumenta-elle_.  
>_ <strong>D'accord<strong>, _cédai-je._

Après tous, elle en sait plus que moi sur les gens d'ici... Bien qu'il m'eut parut fort sympathique.

L'avenir nous le dira et advienne que pourra.


	3. Chapitre 2 Tu dessines vraiment bien !

Bonjour/ Bonsoir. Voici le deuxième chapitre de A cœur ouvert. Je remercie Lyrass zaaabooozaa d'avoir ajouté A cœur ouvert à ses favoris. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>Je relève la tête et regarde mon réveil, me rappelant que je ne suis plus chez moi. Ma chambre me manquait déjà. Bon, je vais bien finir par m'habituer ! Neuf heures trente-quatre. Je me lève et fais mon lit à la va vite, ouvre mes rideaux et file m'habiller assez légèrement. Je me coiffe en cinq secondes chrono, et dévale les escaliers. Je m'avance vers l'entrée du salon et découvre ma tante assise comme hier sur sa balancelle. À croire, qu'elle était greffée à ce truc. Je rentre dans la pièce et m'aventure a une salutation assez correcte sont être trop courante.<p>

«_**Bonjour heu ... Ma tante ... ?**, _m'aventurai-je._  
>_<strong>J'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerai jamais !<strong>, _s'exclame-t-elle._  
>_<strong>Il n'est que dix h moins dix !<strong>  
>_<strong>Ici on se lève tôt<strong>., r_épliqua-t-elle._»

Après avoir laisser un blanc filer, je décide de poser une question intelligente. Bien que je m'attendais à tout avec cette vieille grincheuse.

«_**Je commence quand les cours ?**, _demandais-je enthousiaste à l'idée de passer mes journées loin d'elle._  
>_<strong>Cours a domicile.<strong>  
>_<strong>Il n'y a pas de lycée ?<strong>, _questionnais-je curieuse._  
>_<strong>Si, mais il est hors de question que tu fréquente la racaille d'ici !<strong> »

La racaille ? Elle était sérieuse ? Qu'elle ne vienne pas a New York ou Paris, la pauvre elle mourrait ! Et puis si par racaille elle entendait Jacob, je voyais pas pourquoi. Il était gentil, drôle. Franchement en rien dangereux, où je ne sais quoi !

«_**Mais je ne pourrais pas me faire d'amis !,** _m'exclamais-je horrifiée_.  
>_<strong>Tant pis !<strong>, _lança-t-elle dans un haussement d'épaule._  
>_<strong>Très bien... Je sortirais avec Jacob alors ! Oh et sa bande tant que nous y sommes !<strong>»

Oui je sais je n'aurais pas dû, mais elle m'a poussé au bout là. Elle tourne alors très lentement la tête et me regarde avec ses yeux perçant. Pire qu'une vipère. Ça faisait froid dans le dos. Elle se lève d'une lenteur inimitable et s'approche de moi en me pointant du doigt. Crochu le doigt.

«_ **Écoute moi bien sale gosse, je ne voulais pas de toi, mais je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix, ici c'est moi qui décide ! Tu es chez moi ! J'ai obtenue ta garde pour ces quelques mois ! Cela va être très long crois moi ! Tu fais ce que tu veux chez ta petite maman ! Mais ici je commande ! Ce soir un règlement sera mis en place, et en premier : je t'in-ter-dit de voir Jacob Black et sa sale bande de garnement ! C'est clair ?!,** _énuméra-t-elle me menaçant de son doigt crochu._ »

J'attends quelques secondes avant de réaliser que je tremble. Il était tant qu'elle finisse son monologue car je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. J'hoche lentement la tête et me tourne tandis qu'elle se rassoit sur son vieux machin qui lui sert de siège a bascule. Je prends mon portable et vais dans ma chambre. Je tape le numéro de ma mère et l'appelle.

«_**Allô?**, _me répondit une voix légèrement ensommeillée._  
>_<strong>Oui , maman ? C'est Roxane...<strong>  
>_<strong>Oh ma chérie ! Comment tu vas ?<strong>, _me demanda-t-elle d'une voix enjouée désormais._  
>_<strong>Si je te dis bien tu me crois ?<strong>  
>_<strong>Jacqueline ?<strong>  
>_<strong>Laisse tomber.<strong>  
>_<strong>Tu m'as pas appeler hier ! je me suis inquiété !<strong>  
>_ <strong>Apparemment tu n'étais pas très inquiète, sinon tu m'aurais appelée !<strong>  
>_<strong>J'ai autre chose a faire ma puce !<strong>, _s'emporta-t-elle._  
>_<strong>Que m'appeler ?! Je te demandais juste une minute de ton temps !<strong>, _m'énervais-je._  
>_<strong>Roxane, je ne peux pas tout faire !<strong>  
>_<strong>C'est ta fille avant les autres, mais tu as l'air de t'en foutre! Alors bonne journée je ne voudrais pas déranger !<strong> »

Je coupe le téléphone clouant le bec à ma mère et retourne au salon attrapant au passage un sweat bien décidée a sortir. Ma nature reprend le dessus. Je me place face à ma tante et la dévisage.

«_**Je peux sortir où il faut un avocat ?**, _demandais-je d'une voix sec._»

Oui bon ... J'avoue j'aurais pu être plus diplomate mais ... Non en fait ma mère a été la goutte d'eau qui a fait débordé le vase, déjà bien plein soit dit en passant ! Je fonce vers la porte, alors qu'elle se lève et avance d'un pas rapide vers moi. Je cours vers la sortie et continue vers la forêt.

Je tourne la tête et aperçois Jacob accompagné d'un homme en fauteuil et deux autres personnes, un garçon de mon âge et une fille. Je prends soin de les éviter.

Ma tante hurle mon nom tellement fort que la Push tout entière à du l'entendre. Je cours. Je ne sais pas où mais je cours. Je m'arrête lorsque pense être assez loin. Je mute alors et vis ma vie de loup tranquillement. Visitant cette forêt dont je ne sais encore rien. Humant les différentes odeurs. Il y a vraiment que sous ma forme de louve que je me sens bien. Tout est tellement plus simple. Je suis seule, je n'obéis qu'à moi-même ! C'est tellement magique.

J'avoue que la première fois que j'ai muté quelques mois plus tôt j'étais loin de trouver ça, magique, cool, merveilleux où, je ne sais quoi. J'avais l'impression d'être un monstre, une abomination. Puis avec le temps j'ai réalisé à quel point cette différence m'était bénéfique. Je jouissais d'une liberté que beaucoup d'autre auraient aimé avoir.

J'entends des voix non loin de moi, curieuse, je m'arrête alors. Reprends forme humaine et m'avance près du rocher sur le quel sont assis trois personnes. Je reconnais Jacob et les deux jeunes gens qui l'accompagnais lors de ma fuite contre ma tante. J'espère qu'ils n'ont rien entendu... Rassurée par la présence de Jacob je sors de ma cachette.

«_**Oh Roxane ! Comment vas-tu ? Je t'ai vu te disputer avec ta tante ?,** _me questionna-t-il._»

Visiblement ils m'avaient tous vu... Mince. J'aurais préféré éviter.

«_ **Mmh oui mais ça va. Pour ma tante c'est rien...**, _éludai-je._ »

Je me rappelle alors de ce que ma tante m'a dit à leurs propos. Je la déteste mais je pense qu'elle les connais mieux que moi. Pas que je me range de son avis... Enfin techniquement là, c'est ce que je fais. Bon sang, je prends la tête avec moi même de mieux en mieux... Il est sympa et c'est quelqu'un que je souhaiterais avoir pour ami, c'est sur. Mais d'un autre côté ma tante les a vu grandir et elle doit être au courant de la moindre rumeur... Pour aujourd'hui je vais jouer la carte prudence, j'aviserais par la suite.

«_**Je dois y aller. Salut!**, _déblatérais-je en deux secondes._»

Je pars d'un pas rapide jusqu'à chez moi sous le regard surprit de Jacob. C'était pitoyable. Franchement, j'aurais pu trouver une excuse valable... Là, on aurait juste dit que je le fuyais... Théoriquement, c'est ce que j'avais fait... Je suis trop nul. Je viens de planter un ami potentielle à cause d'une vieille grincheuse accrocs aux rumeurs et aux commérages. Je suis vraiment trop nul... J'espère qu'il m'en voudra pas si on se revoit.

Mon cas de conscience terminé, je rentre chez ma tante. Elle n'a pas bougé, elle est vraiment greffer à cette balancelle...

«_ **Fais les pages quatre et cinq de chaque matières.**, _lança-t-elle sans relevé la tête._»

Euh... J'ai mal entendu ? Elle est pas sérieuse ? Je la sonde du regard et visiblement si. Elle on ne peut plus sérieuse.

«_ **Active toi, sinon je te rajoute deux pages.**»

Je me mis à travailler dans la minutes qui suivit ne voulant pas avoir quatre pages à faire par matière... Deux étant déjà énorme. À ce rythme elle va me tuer. Séquestrée et obligée à travailler comme six. Pauvre moi.

Je passais les trois heures qui suivirent à faire tout ces maudits exercices. Maths, histoire, géographie... Et j'en passe. De la torture à l'état pur.

Une fois terminé je tendis le tout à ma tante. Maintenant, je me souviens que ma mère m'avait prévenu que Jacqueline était une ancienne professeur. La poisse.

Je monte chercher mon cahier de dessin et part vers la plage. Je m'installe sur un rocher et commence à dessiner. Je remarque des personnes qui saute des falaises. Ils ont pas peur, personnellement je n'aimerais pas le faire. Je remarque Jacob parmi eux, ainsi ça serait sa fameuse bande. Je le regarde sauter à son tour.

Je retins mon souffle commençant à paniquer légèrement en ne le voyant pas remonter. Un soupir de soulagement m'échappa quand je le vis atteindre la plage en chahutant avec un de ses amis. De vrai barge.

Je retourne à mon dessin. Le dessin c'est ma grande passion. J'avais beaucoup de cahier complet chez ma mère. Je dessinais des paysages, des portraits ou des passants croiser dans la rue au hasard d'une balade.

Je relevais la tête en sentant quelqu'un derrière moi.

«_ **Jacob,** _sursautais-je._  
>_ <strong>Tu dessines vraiment bien<strong>., _fit-il admiratif._  
>_ <strong>Merci.,<strong> _rougissais-je._  
>_ <strong>De rien, c'est superbe<strong>.  
>_ <strong>Au fait, désolée pour tout à l'heure<strong> !, _m'excusais-je._  
>_ <strong>C'est rien, t'inquiète !<strong> »

On discuta un bon moment avant qu'un de ses amis l'appel. Il me salua et partis le rejoindre en courant. Pour ma part, je ressemblais mes affaires décidant qu'il était temps de rentrer en vue du jour qui cédait sa place à la nuit.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Je suis Seth Clearwater !

Bonjour, Voici le troisième chapitre de A cœur ouvert, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3.<span>

Avachit dans mon canapé, je regardais tranquillement un épisode de scooby doo. Oui, vous avez bien lu. Et oui, j'ai dix-sept ans. Que voulez-vous y a des gens qui progresse et d'autre, qui, comme moi régresse. Où alors c'est que j'ai jamais évolué... Possible. Bref, je me reconcentrais sur Samy et Scooby qui une fois n'est pas coutume se faisaient courser par un fantôme. Le blond faisait un piège quelconque accompagné de Daphné et Verra. Et comme d'habitude ils allaient réussir à choper le truc, Verra va dire qu'elle avait deviné que c'était lui le coupable, ils vont manger et repartir. C'est répétitif comme truc.

C'est pas ça qui va m'empêcher de regarder... Hehe. Franchement, depuis quelques jours cette télévision est ma seule amie. Ma tante Jacqueline, me séquestre. D'accord, j'y vais un peu fort, mais pas loin je vous assure. Je peux même pas aller au lycée comme toute personne normal et me faire des amis. Non, puisque madame à décidé que les cours à domicile étaient mieux pour moi. Mon cul, oui. J'ai l'air d'un lion en cage.

Ça fait déjà deux semaines... Et il me restait au minimum cinq mois, deux semaines, neuf heures et les minutes qui vont avec. J'ai bien dis au minimum. Ça me casse le moral, cette histoire.

Je pousse un soupir, en entendant le parquet craquer, voilà que l'autre est réveillée. Malheur. Dans moins de cinq minutes, elle va me les briser pour X raisons, plus invraisemblable les unes que les autres, où, m'engueuler parce que je regarde la télévision. Pire on ne fait pas.

3...2...1. La voici qui entre dans le pièce. Son regard se porte sur ce que je regarde puis passe en alternance d'un Samy chouinant à moi. Je le vois prendre une grande inspiration.

«_ **Roxane**., _commença-t-elle._  
>_ <strong>Elle-même<strong>., l_a provoquais-je_.  
>_ <strong>Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'éteindre cette idiotie et te mettre au travail. Ton anglais ne va pas se faire tout seul.<strong>, _fit-elle._ **Et ne discute pas**, _ajouta-t-elle en voyant que j'allais dire quelque chose._»

Elle partie vers la cuisine ou, sa balancelle au choix. Je soupire, déjà lessivée par cette journée. Alors que je me levais pour aller à la recherche de mes cours d'anglais j'eus une illumination. Elle m'a dit de faire de l'anglais certes, mais elle a pas dit comment je devais le faire.

Je me réinstallais fière de moi devant ma chère et tendre télévision et zappait jusqu'à arriver sur Tfou. Où, un épisode de dora l'exploratrice passait. Bah oui, pour apprendre l'anglais rien de mieux ! La voix criarde de Dora commença son monologue, ennuyant.

«_ **Bienvenue au premier jour d'école de Dora. Hello, i'm Dora.**  
>_ <strong>Comme-ci on le savait pas.,<strong> _fis-je blasée._  
>_ <strong>C'est le premier jour d'école de Babouche. Going to school.<strong>  
>_ <strong>Le babouin va à l'école et pas elle, logique.<strong>  
>_ <strong>Deux et quatre font six en tout.<strong>  
>_ <strong>Sans blague. C'est fous on révise même les addition c'est du deux en un ce truc.<strong>  
>_ <strong>One, two, three, four, five, six, seven !<strong>  
>_ <strong>L'autre il va à l'école à dos de tortue...<strong>  
>_ <strong>We go to school, crossing forest. Repeat !<strong>  
>_ <strong>We go to school, crossing forest.<strong>, _je répétais bêtement.»_

Je tins une heure et trois minutes derrière ce dessin animer débile avant d'être interrompu par mon horrible tante. Faut croire qu'elle me surveille.

«_ **Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, encore ?**, _me questionna-t-elle en prenant soin d'accentuer le «encore»._  
>_ <strong>Je fais mon anglais.<strong>  
>_ <strong>Devant la télévision ?<strong>  
>_ <strong>Oui, Dora m'aide à réviser.<strong>  
>_ <strong>Tu te fou de moi, en plus.<strong>  
>_ <strong>Ou- NON. Absolument pas !<strong>  
>_ T<strong>u vas me faire une dissertation en anglais sur cette Dora. Tu as jusqu'à ce soir. Trente phrases minimum.<strong>»

Pauvre moi et maudite soit Dora. Je m'attelai donc à ma dissertation avec un sujet des plus ennuyeux et où faire trente ligne relevaient du miracle. Je soupirai en voyant les heures passer. Midi, un heure, deux, trois et ainsi de suite. C'est seulement vers cinq ou six heures que je vis le tunnel de sortis. Que je mis le point final à ma torture mental. Je me levai de ma chaise de bureau et partis en marchant bizarrement à cause de mes membres engourdit. Je trouvais ma tante sur sa balancelle à lire un bouquin d'un nombre incalculable de pages. Je lui tendis ma copie légèrement ensommeillée, en marmonnant que j'allais sur la plage pour dessiner.

Liberté.

Enfin. Je pris mon cahier de dessin qui m'avait attendu sagement des heures durant et sortis de mon enfer personnelle pour me rendre sur la magnifique plage de la Push, qui émoustillait ma créativité.

Je marchais depuis bientôt vingt minutes quand j'aperçus enfin, mon paradis sur terre. Du moment. Je m'installais un peu en hauteur pour avoir une meilleure vue sur l'ensemble. Je laissais mon crayon décider pour moi, en dessinant la mer et les rochers. L'astre déclinant amenait au lieu un air féerique. Je m'amusais ensuite avec les déclinaison de couleur du ciel. Si bien que je ne vis pas le temps s'écouler.

Je me décide finalement à marcher un peu le long de la plage. Ce grand bol d'air frais me fais le plus grand bien. Je me rapproche doucement du couvert des arbres dans l'espoir de trouver quelques fleurs pour égayer ma chambre. En vain. Je finis par me décider à faire demi-tour, voyant que ça ne servait à rien.

Je lâchais un cri de surprise, quand en me retournant je tombai nez à nez, enfin nez à torse serait plus exact, avec un Quileute. Il s'excusa en souriant, et je me décidais enfin à relever la tête pour voir mon interlocuteur. Il devait avoir un peu près mon âge.

Je croise son regard.

Et là, j'arrête de respirer. Je me sens envoûtée, paralysée. Je suis incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Mon cœur bat la chamade, et résonne tel un tambour dans mes oreilles. Je suis persuadée que de la où, il se tient il peut l'entendre. Ses yeux me pénètre de part en part.

J'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, du moins je ne suis plus dans celui, dans lequel je me trouvais il y a moins d'une minutes. Impossible. Il n'y a plus rien. Si ce n'est lui et ce qu'il y a entre nous. Cette alchimie particulière qui fait battre nos deux cœurs en symbiose.

J'essaye de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même, ne serait-ce qu'un peu. J'espère que cet apollon ne m'a pas prit pour une dingue à le fixer d'un air béat. En analysant, un peu je remarquai que lui non plus n'en menait pas large. Il avait un sourire béat qui le rendait atrocement craquant. Son souffle était calme. Un sourire énorme l'animait.

Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux, le charme finit par se rompre. Que venait-il de se passer au juste ? Serait-ce ce qu'on appel communément un coup de foudre ? Impossible. On ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un au premier regard. Et pourtant, chaque fois que je croisais son regard, j'avais l'impression de quitter ce monde. Curieux.

Je le vis prendre une grande inspiration, discrètement.

«_ **Je suis Seth Clearwater.**  
>_ <strong>Roxane enchantée<strong>., _souris-je sans bégayer._»

On allait poursuivre notre discussion naissante, mais ce qui semblait être les amis de Seth lui hurlèrent de se presser. Il me fit un sourire d'excuse, en commençant à partir, son regard toujours sur moi. Décidant de ne pas rester à baver sur lui plus longtemps, alors qu'il me serrait à jamais inaccessible, je partis chez moi. Néanmoins, je pouvais encore sentir son regard poser sur moi.


	5. Chapitre 4 : Tu as oublié ça hier

Bonjour/ Bonsoir ~ Eh oui, la chapitre 4 est déjà là ! C'est pour fêter la première review de À cœur ouvert ~ Merci à Rosaline-Narcisse !

Bonne lecture ~

* * *

><p><strong>L'imperfection est beauté, la folie est génie et il vaut mieux être totalement ridicule que totalement ennuyeux.<strong>

Chapitre 4.

Je me décidais enfin à rentrer à la maison. Je continuais mon chemin longeant les bords de routes préférant passer par la forêt. Je profite de mes derniers instants de liberté, du moins pour aujourd'hui. Je baisse la tête pour jeter un coup d'œil à mon croquis de la plage de la Push, ce n'est que maintenant que je voyais les imperfections. Il n'est pas grandiose, certain traits n'étaient pas à leur place, certaines couleurs s'étaient mal assemblées, mais les ombres sont assez bien placées. Pourtant, je voyais bien que je m'améliorais, je me débrouillais mieux pour les portraits que pour le paysage. Alors, que je voulais arranger un bout de branches je me rendit compte que j'avais plus mon crayon. Je l'avais probablement oublié sur la plage. J'étais vraiment tête en l'air quand je m'y mettais. Quoique j'avais dû le faire tomber, quand je parlais avec Seth, j'avais été comme qui dirait perturbée. Et il était désormais trop tard pour y retourner la nuit tombait. Tant pis, je devrais aller le chercher demain. Une fois devant le petit porche je rentre dans la maison, soufflant un grand coup craignant les reproches. Je me risque dans le salon et vois la vieille sur sa chaise à bascule.

«_**Je suis rentrée**, _fis-je hésitante._  
>_<strong>Je sais. Dans ta chambre<strong>., _éructa-elle._  
>_ <strong>D'accord<strong>, _chuchotais-je contente de lui échapper_.  
>_ <strong>Attends<strong>., _ordonna-t-elle_. **Donne moi ça.**, _fit-elle en me prenant mon carnet de dessins._ **Je le garde**.  
>_ <strong>Quoi ?!<strong>, _fis-je horrifiée._  
>_ <strong>Ce n'est qu'une perte de temps.<strong>  
><strong>_ Ce n'est pas vrai.,<strong> _fis-je la gorge serrée._  
><strong>_ Crois-tu pouvoir vivre en faisant des dessins ?,<strong> _fit-elle acide_**. Maintenant dans ta chambre.**»

Elle ouvrit le vieux secrétaire et jeta le carnet à l'intérieur. Elle ferma son meuble à clef. Je souffla de mécontentement. Sentant les larmes me piquer les yeux, je montais dans ma chambre. Furieuse.

J'avais été réveiller tôt ce matin-là, ma tante étant venu ouvrir les rideaux à huit heures pétante, tout ça pour m'annoncer qu'elle voulait que je me lève comme ci j'allais vraiment au lycée. Ce qui n'avait aucun intérêt puisque ce n'était pas le cas. J'avais donc fait les exercice qu'elle m'avait ordonné de faire. Puis vers dix heures je me retrouvais avec aucune activité inintéressante. J'avais tenté de lire, mais ma colère contre l'autre en bas, m'empêchais de me concentrer. Les minutes passent et s'écoule lentement sans qu'aucune idée ne me viennent. Je m'ennuie, comme un rat mort dans le désert. Ma télévision a été comme par magie déconnectée. Merci Tatie vieille peau. Je me lève et décide d'observer le paysage par ma fenêtre. Je tourne la tête vers la maison de Jacob. Il était assit sur le rambarde en bois qui entourait la maison, son père était à ses côtés semblant lire un livre quelconque. Je me surprend à imaginer le vie que j'aurais eu si mon père avait été là pour moi... Tout ce que je savais c'est qu'il était originaire de cette réserve ou celle voisine, je ne savais plus. Souvent, j'essayais d'imaginer les traits de son visage, j'avais même essayer de faire un portrait de lui... Jacob avait vraiment beaucoup de chance d'avoir le sien. Je soupirais.

Jake finit par me voir et me salua par de grand signe, auxquels je répondis. Il paraît vraiment heureux. Une jeune femme d'environ dix-sept ans court derrière lui et lui cache les yeux, il se retourne sûrement après avoir deviner le nom de cette mystérieuse personne. Il la soulève et la fait tourner dans les airs, avant de l'embrasser. Je me surprends à les envier. Mes joues se colorent de roses quand j'imagine la même scène entre moi et Seth... Et dire que je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois. Pitoyable. Heureusement que personnes ne pouvaient lire dans mes pensées, parce que sinon je serais bonne pour aller me faire soigner. Pourtant le scène de hier passait et repassait en boucle dans mon esprit. Je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait pu se passer. C'était curieux.

Un 4x4 s'arrêta devant la maison des Black me sortant de mes pensées. Un grand baraqué en descendit. Le plus grand d'ailleurs, me sembla-t-il. Une femme aux cheveux coupé court et d'un noir de jais l'accompagnait ainsi qu'une autre femme, magnifique, avec une grande cicatrice qui n'entachait en rien sa beauté naturel. J'allais m'éloigner, mais je fus retenu par la vision de Seth. Seth Clearwater. Jake releva la tête vers moi en souriant. Il me fit signe de descendre, du moins c'est ce qu'il me sembla d'en haut. Je fis signe que je ne pouvais pas. Il me fit signe d'attendre. Il s'avança jusqu'à la façade de ma chambre, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus le voir. Ses amis rigolèrent en le voyant faire. Soudain, une tête arriva dans mon champs de vision, je sursautais en me reculant en reconnaissant Jacob.

«_ **Jacob, mais t'es malade**, _chuchotais-je_.  
>_ <strong>Oui, ça m'empêche pas de dormir la nuit,<strong> _ironisa-t-il._  
>_ <strong>Que puis-je faire pour toi ?,<strong> _demandais-je en levant les yeux au ciel._  
>_ <strong>Tu pourrais venir pour que je te présente<strong>., _proposa-t-il._  
>_ <strong>Ma tante...<strong>  
>_ <strong>Ta tante ne nous aime pas, mais tu es pas obliger de faire comme elle<strong>, _dit-il avec des yeux de chiot battut._  
>_ <strong>Mais...<strong>  
>_ <strong>Elle ne le sauras pas<strong>, _me coupa-t-il de nouveau._  
><em>_<em> **Le fait que je te parle, prouve que je ne fais pas comme elle**_., commençais-je._ **Et j'espère pour ma survit qu'elle ne le sauras pas. Parce que je te préviens, si elle s'en aperçoit tu auras ma mort sur la conscience.,** _finis-je._  
><em>_<em> **Excellente décision**_, sourit-il._  
><em>_<em> **Bon aller, pousse toi que je saute**_, rigolais-je._  
><em>_<em> **Tu es sur ?**_, s'inquiéta-t-il._  
><em>_<em> **Mais, oui. Aller Jake, bouge**_.»_

Jacob sauta en premier, pour me rattraper au cas ou, mais à quoi ça aurait servit puisqu'avec mes capacité de louve je fais facile. Totalement sans danger pour moi. Je me tins en équilibre sur le rebord de ma fenêtre dans le but de la fermer de l'extérieur. Puis, je sautai tranquillement, atterrissant légèrement, comme ci je ne venais pas de sauter de au moins deux mètres de haut. Jake me regarda avec une expression que j'aurais pu qualifier de choqué. Il m'escorta jusqu'au autres pour une présentation dans les règles. J'évitais le regard de Seth, pour ne pas faire un replay de la scène de hier. Surtout devant témoins.

«_ **Alors voici Nessie**., _il me désigna la jeune femme qu'il embrassait tout à l'heure_. **Sam et Emily.** _Le grand musclé et la femme à la cicatrice._ **Leah.** _Celle avec la coupe au carré_. **Et Seth que tu connais déjà.**, _fit-il en rigolant._  
><em>_<em> **Enchantée moi c'est Roxanne**_., souris-je non sans avoir lancer un regard noir à Jake, sans raison valable._  
><em>_<em> **Alors c'est toi la nouvelle**_, fit une voix venu nul part._  
><em>_<em> **Euh... Oui**_, me retournais-je._  
><em>_<em> **Lui c'est Embry**_, me renseigna Jacob._  
><em>_<em> **Enchantée**_, lui souris-je._  
><em>_<em> **De même**_._ **Je ne t'ai jamais vu**_, ajouta-t-il._  
><em>_<em> **Je ne vais pas au lycée, caprice de la vieille. Elle ne veut pas me voir avec vous.**_, éludais-je._ **Franchement Jake je me demande ce que tu as pu lui faire de si grave. Parce que là, je suis à deux doigts de me faire séquestrer dans la cave**_. Fis-je avec espièglerie._  
><em>_<em> **Aucune idée**_., fit ce-dernier._  
><em>_<em> **C'est peut-être quand elle t'as vu déambuler à moitié nu devant la maison**_, rigola Embry ce qui lui valut un bon coup de la part de Jake._  
><em>_<em> **Je sens qu'on va bien s'entendre,** _fit une voix féminine._  
><em>_<em> **Leah, c'est ça ?** _Essayais-je de me rappeler._ **Et je pense aussi**_._  
><em>_<em> **Quelle chance**_., rigola à nouveau Embry. _**Tu as tirée le gros lot, elle est du genre rude, fait gaffe**_., ajouta-t-il._  
><em>_<em> **Et toi, Call, fait attention à ce que tu racontes**_, menaça Leah._  
><em>_<em> **Elle n'aime que son frère**_., crut bon de rajouter Jacob._ **Seth**_., ajouta-t-il en voyant que je le regardais interrogativement._  
><em>_<em> **Laissez Leah tranquille**_., se réveilla d'ailleurs Seth._  
><em>_<em> **Merci petit frère**_., dit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras._  
><em>_<em> **D'ailleurs vous deux**_, commençais-je en m'adressant à Jacob et Embry._ **Qu'est-ce qui vous dit que je ne suis pas comme Leah**_., fis-je avec un sourire sadique.»_

Un nouveau fou rire général eut lieu au dépends de Jacob et Embry qui finirent par se joindre à nous. Je me sentais bien avec eux. Ils étaient chaleureux et accueillant. Franchement, qu'est ce que l'autre folle leur trouvaient de dangereux ? Parce que moi je ne voyais qu'une bande d'amis débordant de joie de vivre, heureux et joyeux. Tout d'un coup quelque chose me frappa, Leah était mon amie, ma seule amie ici, par conséquent je serais amenée à la voir assez souvent ce qui signifiait voir Seth. Je n'arrivais pas à décider si cette constatation était une bonne chose ou non.

J'arrête là, mes pensées, Jacob nous proposant d'entrer. Je laissais passer les autres par politesse et entrais ainsi dans les dernière. Juste avant je fus retenu par Seth, je lui fis fasse en souriant ne savant pas comme me comporter avec lui.

«_ **Tu as oublié ça hier.**, _fit-il en me tendant mon crayon de bois, que j'avais complètement oublié soit dis en passant._  
>_ <strong>Oh, merci.<strong>, f_is-je en lui offrant un grand sourire qui se fana en me souvenant que je n'avais plus mon carnet_. **Même-ci je n'ai plus mon carnet**., _ajoutais-je tristement_.  
>_ <strong>Pourquoi ?<strong>  
>_ <strong>Ma tante<strong>, _répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel, le faisant sourire par la même occasion, et quel sourire. Je m'en damnerais._  
><em>_<em> **Désolé pour toi**_._  
><em>_<em> **J'ai plus pitié de mon carnet dans son vieux meuble que de moi**_, souris-je._»

Il rit à ma remarque faisant apparaître des fossettes adorables, vraiment trop craquant. Stop, je m'égare. Je lui souris de nouveau, je vais attraper des rides à sourire autant, non ? Je rentre dans la maison de Jacob. Nous nous installions autour de la grande table de la salle à manger. Leah à ma droite et Nessie à ma gauche et Seth... en face de moi. Ils étaient tous vraiment très gentil. Je parlais beaucoup avec Nessie que j'avais rebaptisée Ness et Leah. Je m'entendais vraiment bien avec ces deux là, bien que Ness est une odeur qui me pique quelque peu le nez. Ça doit être son parfum. J'étais vraiment ici, ci-bien que j'en oubliais le temps qui passait et quand mon regard se posa sur la pendule et que je vis l'heure, il était déjà trop tard, des coups se faisaient entendre à la porte. Je me tendis et mon regard se durcit, ce qui n'échappa pas aux autres. Jacob se leva pour ouvrir. Je reconnus immédiatement la voix de ma tante.

«_ **Pousse toi, le môme**., _éructa-t-elle en postillonnant probablement._  
>_ <strong>Bonjour Jacqueline. Oui, moi aussi je vais bien. Merci<strong>., _souffla-t-il avec sarcasme._  
>_ <strong>Elle est où ?<strong>, _l'ignora-t-elle._  
>_ <strong>Qui ?,<strong> _feint-il l'ignorance_. **Si, c'est votre gentillesse sûrement pas ici**., _fit-il dans un murmure._  
>_ <strong>Ne joue pas au malin avec moi, sale gosse. Ou est Roxanne ?<strong>  
>_ <strong>Je ne sais pas<strong>., _dit-il en essayant d'avoir l'air convainquant, ce qui eu l'air d'échouer._»

Elle poussa Jacob et entra dans le salon. Ou elle dévisagea tour à tour chaque personne présente, avant que son regard ne se pose sur moi. J'avais pourtant prié pour devenir transparente... Elle planta son regard de vipère dans le miens. Cramé, grillé, émacié, désossé... J'arrête.

«_ **Sors d'ici.**  
>_ <strong>Oh et pourquoi donc ?<strong>, _questionnais-je innocentement, au pire au point ou j'en étais_.  
>_ <strong>Veux-tu réellement que je te répondre ?<strong>  
>_ <strong>Ça serait bien.<strong>  
>_ <strong>Que t'avais-je dis à leurs sujet ?<strong>  
>_ <strong>Plein de chose. Je suis sur qu'ils seraient ravie de les entendre<strong>., _la provoquais-je._  
>_ <strong>Si, tu n'es pas sortit dans les trois secondes qui vont suivent, crois moi tu le regretteras<strong>.»

En tournant la tête je vis Sam qui me faisait signe de ne pas plus insister. Je leur lançais un regard d'excuse, avant de sortir. Seth me regardait soucieux et en colère. Pourquoi en colère ? Bonne question. Embry et Jacob avaient l'air aussi remonté l'un que l'autre. Je n'aimerais pas être la prochaine personne qui croisera leur chemin. Je m'empressais de sortir, sentant les tremblement prémisse de me mutation apparaître. Je montais directement m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Pourquoi me faisait-elle vivre un tel enfer ? Je voulais juste des amis, des gens à qui je pourrais parler normalement. Allongée sur mon lit je m'évertuais à calmer mes tremblement. Le visage de Seth s'imposa dans mon esprit, ma calmant instantanément. Que ce passait-il au juste ? C'était bien la première fois que je me calmais aussi vite. Je ne cherchais pas plus loin. L'horrible voix de Jacqueline me parvenait encore, elle engueulait Jacob et les autres, la voix calme et posée de Sam et sûrement celle du père de Jacob s'ajoutèrent.

Je pris le crayon de bois que Seth venait de me rendre et le fixai en souriant.


End file.
